Color of Your Energy
by taiyou
Summary: As fleeting as her freedom, it was gone. Riza Hawkeye is caught off guard as ever unemotional Edward Elric unintentionally bares her with a glimpse of how much he loves. EdWin all the way.


Color of Your Energy

"As fleeting as her freedom, it was gone." Riza Hawkeye is caught off guard as ever-unemotional Edward Elric unintentionally bares her with a glimpse of how much he loves. EdWin all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I don't even own a Mustang, and it's not like I can drive. Okay, lame, lame joke. I don't own the characters of Hagaren either.

A/N: I know I'm pushing it. We've always seen Winry as the one showing more outward affection to Ed, with all his doings possibly a mere reciprocation of whatever she gives him; nothing else. But we know Ed would never consciously act on something that wasn't part of his big mission to restore Al's body, so it could be that he really loves Winry, but he just can't act on it. So there, you have it. And if you know 311, then you know my title. Cheers:)

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Central was abuzz with its usual activity. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and it was Riza Hawkeye's day off. No, she really didn't think that the Colonel would get himself into too much trouble if she weren't around. Of course, there were a number of incumbent possibilities for fatalities, namely a telephone (if a certain doting father were to speak on the other line), Jean Havoc's already broken heart once he discovered the real reason the pretty cafeteria girl wouldn't date him, paperwork, Fullmetal… but those had to be minor. She had checked up on the office once to make sure Black Hayate had been fed and properly baby-sitted. Save for a more dragged-on pace of paperwork-signing than usual, things had been sped up to normal with a round of well-aimed shots. Certainly she had the rest of the day to enjoy and generally, or literally, let her hair down. 

"You should have it that way more often, Riza." He had still managed to look as cool and dapper as ever, even with a gunshot hole so near his temple.

"Colonel…?" She had really voiced out two questions, and the ever-dependable Mustang always knew when it came to women.

"You're off-duty, aren't you? Formalities can be lax. And I meant about your hair," he said, indicating vaguely to the first lieutenant's blond cascade. "It looks lovely."

Only Roy Mustang had the effrontery to prolong the verdict of his death sentence. As well as prolong the enunciation of the word 'love' without so much as twitching a facial muscle. And to _her_, no less. It was sheer nerve (or was it lunacy?) that had gotten him thus far into the military, she decided, so it was alright.

She shouldn't really add Roy Mustang to Roy Mustang's list of incumbent possible fatalities.

"It would impair my accuracy in shooting. Do finish your paperwork, Colonel," she said briskly, and stepped out of the office. The threat remained in the air a bit longer, and only the enthusiastic lapping of Black Hayate and scuffling papers could be heard for a while.

Cool and dapper and _whipped._

So Riza Hawkeye made her way down the corridors of Headquarters, enjoying the feel of being, fleetingly, free.

"Hey, Winry!"

Which meant Fullmetal was up and about. Thank goodness his injuries were healing. And by the way his automail was moving in perfect synch with his lithe body, Riza knew he had his mechanic to thank for this fully-repaired Edward Elric. _Strange, though, I didn't see Winry when I came out of…_

Fullmetal had reached for her. Riza suddenly felt a light pressure on her arm that told her Edward had grasped her in a casual, intimate way. But before anything else could register, she was caught in his gaze. He looked at her as if he _knew_ her. His eyes were alive, and fire danced in those depths. They spoke volumes, and they pierced her to the core that for a while she was frightened by its intensity. But its hue was so soft, and his eyes were molten.

Amber. He looked up at her expectantly, and something was being communicated to her. Her breath hitched slightly, and she almost, _almost_ knew what it was like to be under his spell. To be in love with him. And then, as fleeting as her freedom, it was gone.

"…Oh… Lieutenant Hawkeye..." The liquid in his eyes had hardened into unfeeling gold, and he didn't even realize it. He was back to Edward Elric, the stoic, reclusive alchemist. He colored slightly, and he stepped back hurriedly in case he had given the sharpshooter offence.

She was still a little disoriented. A little mesmerized. She didn't know she had been holding her breath.

"Sorry! I thought you were… You know, with your hair down, and your clothes… Not to say that…I mean…" He was babbling, shifting his glances.

Of course. She was in civilian clothing and she had just about the same hair color as Winry. In fact, she could probably even pass off as her older sister. She forced herself out of her musings. The young State Alchemist had gradually waned into mumbling an indiscreet line of apologies, and he was looking at her a little warily, _just_ in case she brought down a gun on him. He was looking a little expectant for her answer as well, but it was nothing like how he looked a while ago.

She felt she had seen something she wasn't supposed to see.

"It's… it's really no problem, Edward," she addressed him kindly, and a tad stiffly.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant?" he ventured, a little concern lacing his tone, his eyes ever guarded. They always were, when it came to the military. When it came to everything in general.

"No, Edward. I was just a little surprised, that's all. You're looking for Winry, yes?" She didn't like inserting an agenda, but she wanted to catch another glimpse of that vitality. The kid never showed like he cared about trivial things, or in particular, people's feelings. Sometimes she wondered if he would be spending the rest of his life going off on adventures and seeking things he could never gain. He would be leading a purpose-driven life, so to say, and that was all there would be of him, until he collapsed and burned out. It was not like Fullmetal ever showed weakness or emotion. He didn't now, and it was as smooth as as if it were normal.

"Yeah, I am, have you seen her?" No spark anywhere, as if he didn't even know he even gave it in the first place. Which he probably didn't.

"…No. I will tell her you are looking for her if I do." She was reluctant to let him go when she was still reeling from a discovery she couldn't place, but he was already heading down the hallway. The epitome of a brash young man. "Thanks!" he called, raising a hand in a sort of wave, not looking back.

Oddly, he had never smiled the whole time; not even when he had mistaken her identity. But someone did not look at a person that way and not share a deep, personal bond with them. Riza didn't think she would be forgetting that gaze for a long while.

* * *

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Winry's inquiring blue eyes were looking at her.

"Just Riza for now, Winry."

"Oh… I was just wondering if –"

"Yes, he's looking for you." Winry was much less adept at hiding her emotions. A cute blush not unlike the one she had seen on Edward accompanied the twinkle in her eye. She was pleased that he was looking for her, to be sure, and perhaps a little embarrassed her thoughts could be read so quickly. Winry thanked her, and made her way past the officer.

"About Edward," Riza started, causing the younger blonde to turn and face her. The latter's eyes were so large they always looked curious. Riza stared a little while longer at her, debating whether to divulge to her this piece of information. Her stern gaze was causing a bit of discomfiture to the other side as it was, but the girl remained patient and resolutely silent, waiting for the first lieutenant to continue.

"Winry. I've never seen a man look at another the way he does to you, and not have them mean the world to him. If you look closely enough… you'll see how much he loves you."

She had expected the girl go turn as red as a tomato, given the way of little-girl crushes, but Winry widened her eyes only because of the unexpected statement. With a little tinge still present on her cheeks, the mechanic smiled. She thanked Riza again, and started down the corridor.

"I'll keep that in mind, Riza-san."

Fin.


End file.
